


kaleidoscope eyes

by tamagotchitadashi



Series: Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Exhibition, Artist Yachi Hitoka, Artist Yamaguchi Tadashi, Astronomy Major Oikawa Tooru, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Frowning, M/M, Pianist Kageyama Tobio, they don't play volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagotchitadashi/pseuds/tamagotchitadashi
Summary: tobio falls in love with the girl who paints his picture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for kageyama rare pair week day 1, and the prompt i'm using is colours. it may as well be frowning, though, because that's all tobio does in this fic.

Tobio sits in a music room, slowly inhaling and exhaling the quiet as he puts his fingers to the keys, ready to play a piece that he doesn't need the music sheet for, but has open anyway.

He is about to start playing, before he hears the telltale creak of the door opening, and he sits even more upright, alert as he whips around to see who is there.

A girl stands in the door, blonde-haired and trembling, and he recognises her immediately as Yachi Hitoka, his sort of friend, and also as the girl who dorms with his friend Yamaguchi.

They've talked before, a lot of it in passing, and been to parties and things together sometimes, when Hinata could convince them all (Yachi, Yamaguchi, Tobio, Yamaguchi's best friend and queer platonic partner Tsukishima, and sometimes a couple of others) to go with him. Which is, due to most of his friends being socially inept, not very often. The five of them do go out together quite a lot, though.

He has thought before about how she's really quite pretty, small and petite with short hair in a long-fringed, side swept pixie cut, and wide brown eyes. She is wearing a fluffy pink sweater that discreetly shows off her slight, peachy shoulders, matched with a pair of white skinny jeans, little lacy daps on her feet.

"K-Kageyama-kun, I'm very sorry to i-interrupt, but could I t-talk to you for a moment?" She practically squeaks as she talks, Tobio realises, and wonders why she's scared. He's a little frowny, sure, but he's not that bad.

Okay, maybe he's frowning now, but he just wants to - as cheesy as it sounds - lose himself in the music for a bit. And now he has to talk to people.

"Um. Sure," He says, and after a moment, follows that up with "Here?"

She nods, and then hesitates and attempts to backtrack. "Only if that's okay with you, of course!"

He nods, not sure what to say or do, but she continues the conversation from there, thankfully.

"I was wondering whether you'd mind modelling for me? So I could paint you for my art project?" She is still stammering slightly, still nervous, as she looks at her feet and twiddles her thumbs while asking.

It annoys him a little, but another part of him finds it somewhat endearing, like the little sister he'd never had, even if Yachi is older than him by a few months.

"What do I have to do?" He asks, in lieu of agreeing, but hoping she understands that this is his way of saying yes.

"Oh, just come to my dorm a few times so I can sketch a few things out first of all." Yachi explains, looking up at him through her wavy fringe as she pushes it of her eyes, "Are you... Are you saying yes?"

Tobio nods again, still unsure of what to say or how to respond. Curse the Gods for making him so terribly bad at social interactions.

"Thank you, Kageyama-kun! I'm sorry for interrupting you. I'll be in touch!" Yachi calls to him over her shoulder as she walks out of the room, thankfully shutting the door behind her and leaving Tobio to his music.

He is still sitting, and turns himself back to the piano, closes his eyes and ghosts pale, slender over monochrome keys.

 

-

 

It isn't as boring or as awkward as he thought it would be, the modelling. They talk and they laugh together and it turns out they both have common interests, like how both of them shared the same views on coleslaw and spent about ten minutes straight ranting about how they couldn't believe Tsukishima actually likes it, the fucking special snowflake.

Yachi even based some of them off of his piano-playing, which was nice, but a little tiring holding the same hand positions on the same keys for a little while.

Even after she needs him for the sketching, they still hang out a little, and text each other often, but usually just only properly hang out together when they're in a group with their other friends. 

The first instance of them going out together after that was when Yachi had invited Tobio to the art department's exhibition, a chance for him to see her projects for the first time, to see himself in all his painted glory. It's not really just the two of them, though, since Yamaguchi is coming (he'd done the same project as Yachi) and bringing someone, and Tsukishima and Hinata are coming as well.

It is casual dress, thank God, because he doubts he could get a suit or something in time, and he feels better not worrying too much about how he looks.

This is what he tells himself, until Hinata barges into his dorm, dragging an ever apathetic Tsukishima behind him, and scaring poor Shibayama, Tobio's rather skittish roommate who had opened the door after hearing Hinata's furious knocking, with his shouting.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going on a date with Yacchan?" Hinata demands, jumping up a little to grab Tobio by the shoulders, letting go of Tsukishima only for a moment before he takes his hands off of his friend's shoulders, grabbing their hands and dragging the other two into Tobio's bedroom, "We only know because Tsukishima heard about it from Tadashi when he invited us to come with you guys to the art thingy!"

"It's not a date, dumbass," Tobio grumbles, frowning again as he tries to hide the embarrassed red that tinges his neck and the tips of his ears, sitting down on his bed.

"Lying shortens your life span," Tsukishima quips idly, looking around the room and continuing to look bored as he sat down next to his friend. Which, like usual, is annoying Tobio.

"It isn't a date," The black-haired boy tells his friends firmly, "We're just going to her art thing, you guys are going to be there, too. Yachi-san doesn't like me that way."

"But you like her," Hinata points out, fulfilling his role as Captain Obvious, going off to rummage through the wardrobe and chest of drawers. He can't deny it, he does like her, and it feels silly, like he should be ashamed, having such a schoolboy crush in his college years instead of at fourteen.

"I'm very surprised you didn't say something way more tsundere than that," Tsukishima half-smirk-half-smiles, and Tobio hits him. "It's great for a first date, taking a group of people so that if your date doesn't want to detach you both from the group then you can fall back with everyone else."

"Doesn't she have a thing with Yamaguchi, anyway?" He asks, and his two best friends share a pained look with each other and burst out laughing. He frowns even more. "What is it? Don't they?"

"Kageyama, you're an idiot," Tsukishima answers, still laughing, "Yamaguchi has a boyfriend, you know."

Tobio's eyes widen and his lips part a little. "Really? Who? Since when?"

"Fuck's sake, haven't you seen him and Oikawa flirting? They're not subtle what so ever," The blonde rolls his eyes, shaking his head at Hinata, who has pulled out a blue t-shirt from wardrobe.

"We knew you were dense, Kags, but not this dense," Hinata adds distractedly.

"Oikawa-san? He's dating Oikawa-san, ew, really? But anyway, ugh, that's not even close to the point, why are you guys even here? You two should be getting ready yourselves!"

"To help you get dressed for your date, of course!" The shortest boy laughs as he attempts to hang the t-shirt back up.

"I don't need help."

He is frowning again.

"You do," Both of his friends sing-song in unison.

He sighs, lying back and rolling over so his face is buried in the duvet.

"And you shouldn't act so disgusted by Oikawa-san, because he's coming with ua to the exhibition."

He groans audibly, which is answered with a chorus of laughter.

 

-

 

He leaves his dorm room five minutes earlier than he had planned, which was in turn five minutes after Tsukishima and Hinata had left.

He feels oddly cute in his simple outfit, a white sweater with a little cartoon milk carton and kanji reading "Do your best!" on it, pale blue jeggings and a pair of (slightly scuffed, but not the ones he uses to go running or anything) Adidas trainers.

Hinata had attacked him with a hairbrush (He was very rough, and Tobio had wondered how on earth he had any hair left) before Tsukishima took ever, and they'd even helped him do little eyeliner wings.

He feels cute, sure, but as he knocks the door of Yachi's dorm and bounces on his heels, he can't help but wonder whether she would think the same.

And then the door is opened to reveal Yamaguchi, wearing a really cute galaxy t-shirt, partnered with a black skirt that has skeleton hands for suspenders. His hair is in a ponytail a little more well-kept than how he usually wears it, and for some reason there's a pen in his mouth.

He smiles around it, soft eyes crinkling up as he steps aside and takes the pen out of his mouth, throwing it a little way across the room so it lands on the sofa. "Hiya, Kageyama-kun, come inside," He then turns around, preparing to shout, "Hitoka! Kageyama's here!"

"Hi, Yamaguchi," Tobio greets him, stepping inside. "I recently found out you were dating Oikawa Tooru, by the way."

"Recently, huh?" Yamaguchi smiles again, and it's playful and soft, similar to his rather puppy-like image. He shuts the door and ushers Tobio further inside, as there comes a chorus of loud noises and then soft, quick footfalls, and Yachi is running into the room and looking so easily beautiful that Tobio feels quite offended.

She's wearing a short sundress-type outfit that is coloured in such a pale blue hue that it could be mistaken as white, with white leggings and grey, slightly muddy Converse shoes. She's wearing makeup, too, but it isn't too bright or anything, just eyeliner and pink-tinted lipgloss, he thinks, but it makes a difference and she looks even prettier.

"You look n-nice," He mutters, but with no trace of a frown on his face, for once in his life. She does look nice, he's not lying, but Jesus Christ, is he bad at complimenting people.

He hopes it's enough to portray his thoughts, and he thinks it must've been because Yachi smiles wide.

"Thank you! You look nice, too, Kageyama-kun!"

Yamaguchi is staring at the two of them, his mouth slightly agape, and he looks kind of confused about something, but also weirdly excited. Not for the art thing, though there is excitement for that too, but for something new.

"Tadashi? You okay?" Yachi asks, title in her head a little, and Yamaguchi breaks into a toothy grin that displays his childish tooth gap.

"Heck, 'Toka, you're such a liar but I knew it! You two are totally dating!" He says triumphantly.

"What, no! Where'd you get that from?" Yachi exclaims incredulously, and Tobio is frowning a little, now. There's the telltale sounds of a key turning in the door, but none of them take much notice.

"We're not, why does everyone think that?"

"You literally matched outfits. That's pretty fuckin' couply, you guys," Yamaguchi raises his perfect eyebrows with a face that says that he is taking no shit.

And Oikawa is here, apparently, and as he walks inside, swinging the door shut and immediately wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi, who smiles at him. "Hey, Yacchan, Tobio-chan."

"Don't I get a greeting, Tooru?" Yamaguchi is mock-pouting and Tobio is disgusted, he expected better even from a person who consciously made the decision to date Oikawa - surely he would realise the mistake there and not let the asshole of an astronomy major rub off on him?

Tobio takes a moment to process the fact that Oikawa and Yamaguchi are wearing the same shirt.

And that, sure, to an outsider maybe him and Yachi might've looked like they'd matched outfits, with a sort of light blue and white theme. But they hadn't. Not like the couple currently wearing matching t-shirts and kissing passionately right in front of them (why.), the couple who seem to go out of their way to flaunt their relationship to everyone and their mothers.

Jesus, how hadn't he noticed that they were together?

"Sorry about that," Yachi says sheepishly, skilfully averting her eyes like she was used to this sort of thing.

"About what?"

"Um. Both the PDA and the fact they think we're dating."

"It's okay. Tsukishima and Hinata both thought we were, um, you know, as well," Tobio fiddles with the neckline of his sweater.

"Tadashi, honey? You're still without shoes and the exhibition starts in twenty-five minutes," Yachi speaks up tentatively, and Yamaguchi and Oikawa break apart.

"Fuck! Right, yeah, shoes!" Yamaguchi runs noiselessly across the room, to the door next to the one which Yachi had appeared from, and then pokes his head back out after less than a minute. "Do you know where my Doc Martens are?"

"The floral ones, the space ones or the Demented Are Go ones?" Yachi asks.

"Space."

"My room, by the wardrobe."

"Oh, yeah! Thanks, 'Toka!"

 

-

 

When they get there, Tobio spots the artistic stereotypes straight away; free-spirit type kids in floaty floral outfits who look like they'd taken something before coming here, a few people with paint-splattered clothes and/or shoes and he's pretty sure he sees a dude wearing a beret at some point.

They're there earlier than the people that are just there to walk around and look at the art, because since Yamaguchi and Yachi participated in it they can get in there earlier, when it isn't so busy, and take a couple friends around too.

Yamaguchi is holding Oikawa's hand while excitedly chatting to Tsukishima, who is in turn linking fingers with Hinata. Hinata is behind those three, chiming into their conversation with "Gwah!"s and other noises from his extensive vocabulary (which consists of barely anything aside from vocal sound effects). Yachi is next to Hinata, giggling along with him, while Tobio sticks close to her somewhat shyly and is ready to throw around rather witless insults when brought into the conversation.

They see Yamaguchi's art first, which mostly depicts space-type stuff which is probably a nod to the galaxy shirts and his astronomer boyfriend. They're all interesting and almost surreal, with his slightly creepy and purposely disproportionate (in a way that made you think) sort of drawing style. 

Tobio likes a certain one of a pale, star-studded face with closed eyes crying glitter glue and a wide open mouth that is gushing out galaxies. Another one of his paintings depicts the owner of the face hanging from a constellation noose, right from the edge of a crescent moon, this time the mouth shut but still dripping in the corners.

"They're so scary, Tadashi," Hinata says, and Yamaguchi laughs, shrugging and agreeing with him.

"They're good, though," Tsukishima comments.

"Thanks, Tsukki!"

"I didn't say they weren't good, Kei, gosh," Hinata pouts childishly, purposely using the first name card just because he loves to see Tsukishima get all blushy and embarrassed.

A little while after they move on from Yamaguchi's artwork, Yachi tugs on the sleeve of Tobio's sweater.

"Do you want... Do you want to go, um, see my paintings?" She asks, awkward and embarrassed and soft and his heart swells so much that for a moment, he can't breathe.

"Just me?" He asks tentatively, because oh gosh, isn't this exactly what Hinata and Tsukishima said would happen?

"Uh, yeah, if you d-don't mind," She clarifies, and for a moment it is so unbelievably awkward that Tobio finds himself wishing to disappear.

But then slowly he takes her arm, doing the action rather gingerly as his neck flares red. "Lead the way."

She does, and when she lets go he is presented with a portion of a wall that is almost completely full of nothing but pictures of himself.

Well, hello again self-loathing.

He has seen some of the sketches after he'd been drawn of course, but Yachi has turned them into beautiful monochrome numbers of ebony and ivory, pictures of piano keys and of boys with tired eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

The eyes are the best part.

Everything is monochrome except his painted eyes, which are softly bleeding watercolour rainbows onto the rest of his paper face.

They're gorgeous, diamond-like kaleidoscope patterns stroked carefully with washed out colours that faded as they dripped down the page and off his face. 

"They're beautiful," Tobio finds himself saying after a long while of him just staring up at the series of paintings. They truly are breathtaking, and the fact that they are of him, Yachi wanted him to be the one that she turned into this amazing creation, renders him nothing short of speechless as that properly sinks in.

"I think I might love you," He says, quietly, and she does a double take before smiling impressively wide, slipping her hand into his.

"I think I might love you, too."

Tobio is not frowning, not anymore

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i'm awful sorry everyone seems so out of character but i had a lot of fun writing this and it is my first time writing for this ship, which is cool.
> 
> if you enjoyed this, please check out my other stuff! love you all, peace!


End file.
